The Desire of the Dark One
by Little Lady Eowyn
Summary: Hook finally thinks he has found revenge when he plunges the dagger into Rumpelstiltskin's chest. What he doesn't realise is he will never be rid of his enemy of over 300 years, the dark one refusing to leave his head. He is now trapped with the dark one's thoughts - along with a certain desire for the Dark One's pretty maid….Warnings for major character death.
1. Chapter 1: What the Queen Never Told Me

Hook's eyes flashed with desire as he plunged the dagger into the Dark One's chest. He already felt the life force of his enemy draining, the imp simply looking up at him, gigging insanely as the blood pooled in his mouth.

"I finally have you now, crocodile." Hook spat as his one remaining hand gripped the dagger tightly and twisted.

Rumpelstiltskin coughed "You'll never be rid of me, pirate."

Hook gasped as the name on the dagger changed to his own, feeling a painful surge of black energy through his body. His body shook, the nausea about to overtake him.

"I'll bet the queen never told you this part, dearie."

"What part?" He seethed, feeling betrayed by his enemy and his Queen.

"You're going to become me, dearie…the very thing you hate the most." The high pitched voice taunted him.

"No, that's impossible. I will never be you, dark one!" Hook's fist made it to his enemy's throat, squeezing hard.

"Good luck with that." The imp giggled as his body disappeared with a flash of blue light.

Within moments, Hook's own body was transported to the birthplace of all Dark Ones, shrouded in the traditional robes. "Why must all dark ones dress like monks?" He muttered darkly as he used his newfound magic to put himself back in his usual tight leather. His whole body tingled as he felt the power surging through his body, not minding the feeling of ultimate power.

He strode through the forest, his body gliding effortlessly through the trees, every sense in his body heightened. The night air brushed against him, but he was impervious to the cold.

"Hello dearie." Rumpelstiltskin giggled, nonchalantly leaning against a pine tree.

"What are you doing here, crocodile? I killed you." Hook unsheathed his dagger and wildly swiped at his enemy, the blade passing through him unharmed.

"Yea, that's not going to work on me anymore. You see, I'm not really here - I'm in that deluded little head of yours. Think of me as your guide, if you will." He said, bowing flamboyantly.

"I need no help from you." Hook snarled as he tried to push past the imp, only to have him appear again in front of his path.

"Oh, I think you do. It won't be long before the voices start. I don't think you're ready for it."

"I'll chance them if it gets you out of my head, crocodile." Hook seethed, then shrieked as the voices of centuries of dark ones flooded his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Make this stop." He panted, gripping his head in a vice-like grasp.

"So pathetic." The imp sighed, waving his hand. The voices instantly stopped and Hook had his breath back.

"What the hell was that?" Hook blinked as he struggled to his feet.

"A little sample of what's in your head. Tell me now, dearie, would you rather deal with them or with me?"

Hook glared at his enemy "Fine. I'll keep you around until I learn how to rid myself of you."

Rumpelstiltskin exploded into laughter. "You are so naïve if you think you'll ever be rid of me. No, my dear, we're stuck together until you die."

"I will find a way." Hook threatened. "But right now I need to have a little chat with the queen."

Rumpelstiltskin tapped his fingers together. "Oh, goodie, I want to see this little showdown."

Hook used his newfound abilities to transport himself to the queen's summer palace. He felt completely disconnected from his body as he landed at his destination, still feeling the after effects of using his magic. The drawbridge and reinforcements were no challenge for him as he made it to the queen's private chambers.

"Regina!" He bellowed, striding through the hall, his coat tails flapping behind him. "I need to talk to you!"

"Yes, yelling - that will show her." The imp chortled, tagging alongside him.

Regina glided into the room, her face breaking into a sly grin. "Why, Hook, you look upset. I don't know why, you finally have what you wanted."

"Is that so?" He growled "Then tell me why I still have my nemesis in front of my eyes?" Rumpelstiltskin giggled and pranced around the room, knowing Regina couldn't see him.

Regina smiled and strolled closer to the pirate. "I would have assumed when I told you where to procure the dagger that you would have known the fine print."

"Save it, Regina. You just wanted your dirty work done for you, no matter the cost."

"And you were more than willing to pay it."

Killian grabbed the queen by the throat and pushed her against the wall. Their bodies were pressed together so closely Regina could feel the dark magic coursing through him.

"You made a grave mistake turning me into the dark one. I now have the power to destroy you." His lips were so close they could almost touch.

Regina laughed, "Oh, dear, you have so much to learn. I never turned you into the dark one, you did that all by yourself. Now, are you going to let me go, or are you planning on taking me against this wall?"

Killian shoved her away roughly. "I'd sooner die than degrade myself with the likes of you." He spat.

"Ooh, that was a good one!" Rumpelstiltskin chortled.

"Shut up you imp!" Hook raged.

Regina couldn't help torturing the pirate "Oh, Rumple's here is he? That must be a torment for you, to see your enemy everywhere you go. Tell me - was it worth it? 300 years of seeking revenge for an end like this?"

"That's where you are mistaken, Regina. This is not the end. Only the beginning." He seethed. Rumple giggled again. "Don't make threat's you can't keep, dear boy!"

"I told you to stay out of this!" Hook shouted.

"He's already wearing you down, already getting inside your head, rebutting every move you make? So typical of Rumpelstiltskin." Regina glowered, knowing full well her old teacher could hear her.

"Tell me, what was it that made you despise your old mentor so much you had me dispose of him?" Hook sneered.

Regina squirmed. She had never told anyone the real reason. I was too personal, too painful, and it was a moment she would carry with her forever. Her trusted teacher had betrayed her in the worst way, and she had never forgiven him.

"You've suddenly gone speechless, my Queen. Tell me, did I hit a nerve?"

"Tread carefully, pirate." Regina bared her teeth at him.

"Oh, I'm the dark one now. Apparently being careful is a little redundant." Hook chuckled.

"Just a little tip for you – that handy little mirror of hers will show you what you want to see if you ask it nicely enough." The imp offered.

Killian strode over to the mirror. "Mirror, please show me why Regina despised the previous dark one."

"As you wish, Dark One." Said the mirror, and obediently went about showing one of Regina's most vulnerable moments. He saw her standing in a white tent over her lover Daniel's corpse, the scientific experiment the dark one had offered to give him life had failed. He saw the younger version of the Queen, crying and shaking, utterly betrayed by everyone.

"Tsk. I can't believe you fell for that Regina. No magic in the world can bring people back from the dead, even I know that one." Hook said mockingly.

"No matter." Said Regina, waving the image of her shame off the mirror. "Besides, there is one final part on my revenge on dear Rumple."

Regina clicked her fingers together, and a large rolled carpet landed in the centre of the room. As it unfurled, a woman staggered out, coughing as she stood up to find her balance. It was none other than the previous dark one's maid, presented to Hook just as Cleopatra was presented to Caesar.

"Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin moved close to the shaking girl, a look of untold rage on his face. He then turned to Regina. "You told me she had died you heartless witch! You will pay for this!" he continued to rage at Regina, frustrated in the knowledge that she would not hear his curses.

"You." Belle trembled, finally making eye contact with Hook. "You killed him! You killed Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Aye." Hook smiled "It appears I did many people a favour." Promptly ignoring Rumpelstiltskin's screams of rage.

Regina chuckled at the sight before her, waving her magic that would prevent Belle from speaking. "Consider her a little parting gift, a gesture of goodwill on my part. After all, everyone needs a pet." She winked.

Hook opened his mouth to speak, but was temporarily distracted by a stream of Rumpelstiltskin's profanities. "What makes you think I want to be saddled with this pathetic wench?"

"Well, if you don't want her…perhaps I could dispose of her." Said Regina, flicking her wrists and causing the young girl to suffocate under her magic.

"Belle!" The imp shouted, running back to the girl before standing helplessly at her side, unable to be seen by his love. "Hook, you must stop this, I'm begging you!"

"Enough Regina. I'll take the girl off your hands." Hook said, trying to remain calm.

"Why Hook, I never knew you cared." Regina lifted her magic and Belle regained her breath before collapsing onto the floor unconscious. Rumpelstiltskin looked stricken.

"I don't." He seethed. "I simply feel like it will be a better torture for the imp to see his love every day and not be able to touch her. If he must be in my head, he'll need to suffer for it." Rumpelstiltskin remained at Belle's side, shooting a murderous look at Regina and Hook.

Regina laughed "Now you're finally thinking like a dark one, pirate. I look forward to our new working relationship, unless you wanted to add a little something to our arrangement?" She smiled, running a manicured finger over his leather clad chest.

"I'll leave that poor huntsman of yours to satisfy you. I wouldn't wish that task on any man, so I consider what he does a public service. Good day, my Queen." He said, bowing in the most sarcastic way he knew how. Using his magic he whisked Belle and himself to the dark tower – his new home.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Soo… anyone want to see more of this?**

 **Much Love**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Dark One

**Chapter 2: The New Dark One**

Hook still had an unconscious Belle in his arms when he arrived in his new home. Teleporting two people given his little experience with magic had been overwhelming, and it took him a few moments to re-orientate to his surroundings. Everywhere in the castle reminded him of Rumpelstiltskin, and now he was the very demon he despised the most, the very thing he had been trying to kill for over three hundred years.

 _And now the demon was living inside him._

"Belle, Belle, dear, are you alright?" Rumpelstiltskin panicked.

Killian groaned. "She can't hear you, you idiot." He spat, surveying the girl. Using his magic, he could tell that her heartbeat and breathing was fine, and that she would come to within moments.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm powerless to do little else. Do you know how goading it is that the thing that is most precious to me is in the hands of my most hated enemy?" The imp sneered.

"Yes, well, we all have our little problems." Hook said in a mocking tone. He was beginning to feel Belle stir in his arms, knowing it wouldn't be too long before she was awake. "Look, she's fine, she's just about coming back out of Regina's magic. I can feel it."

"You're not going to put her in the dungeon, are you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, suddenly afraid. He knew the pirate had a ruthless reputation, and wasn't exactly shy about his voracious sexual appetite. After all, that was how he had lost Milah all of those years ago. He shuddered at what the pirate might do to his precious Belle.

Hook let out a laugh, the memory of Belle's first night at the dark castle entering his head. "Gods, even I'm not that cruel. No, I think I'll take her to my room." He said, deliberately trying to get a rise out of the imp.

"You bastard!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted, trying to unleash the dreaded voices onto Hook again, but it didn't work. "What in the world?" He gasped.

Hook smiled, "Now that's interesting. It appears you can't hurt me when Belle is in my arms. Hmm. I might just keep her around after all." He said wickedly, clutching her close to him.

"You so much as touch her and I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" Grinned Hook. "I think we've established you can do very little to hurt me. No, dearie, I'm the one with the power now." He said, imitating the imp's flamboyant mocking tone.

Rumple was silently seething as Hook made his way up the stairs to his room. He could have just used his magic, but the truth was, the rush of his previous teleportation hadn't worn off, and of course it would torture the imp more with the agonising wait.

As he made it to his room, he realised some remodelling was in order. The room screamed all of Rumpelstiltskin's preferences, all dark fabrics and stone. He blinked, and the room quickly changed into something much more accommodating. Now it was filled with a giant mahogany canopy bed, rich wooden furnishings and deep red carpets. The sheets were of the finest white silk, with a gold and red comforter. "That's a little more like it." He said.

"Show off." Rumpelstiltskin muttered.

Hook gently laid Belle onto the bed, resting her head on the soft down pillow before tucking her into the comforter. She opened her eyes in that moment, and seeing Hook almost on top of her, began to panic.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, the gentleness in his voice surprising everyone. He traced his thumb over her forehead, and a small blue light emitted from his fingertips. The magic he was using would calm her and let her sleep. Belle immediately closed her eyes and stopped moving, the magic having done its job.

"Thank you." Said Rumpelstiltskin, grateful the pirate hadn't done anything worse.

"I didn't do it for you." Hook sneered, gazing at Belle as she slept. She was his prisoner, but now what? This was hardly an ideal situation. He let out a deep breath as he stood up from the bed and headed out the door.

"You're not just going to leave her here?" Rumpelstiltskin looked crestfallen, and Hook quickly realised that of course the imp couldn't continue to watch Belle if he left the room, considering his enemy was tethered to him.

"That's exactly my intention." Said Hook wickedly as the imp continued to curse. Good, let the coward suffer.

Hook stalked down the darkened halls of his new home, realising the potency of the magic that was coursing through him. His spat with Regina had left him riled up, and he knew he needed a release. He closed his eyes and remembered a tavern in the next town over with a particularly gorgeous set of blonde triplets he hadn't had the pleasure of sampling. He grinned as he teleported to the Rabbit Hole, and the crowd hushed as he entered, clearly understanding there was a new Dark One not to mess with.

Claudette, Laurette and Paulette all flocked to him as he glided over to the bar.

"Hmmm, something is different about you, Hook." Purred Claudette as she ran her hand over his chest.

"Haven't you heard darling? I'm the new Dark One." He said seductively.

"It suits you. It's certainly a welcome change from the last Dark One." Laurette observed, cheekily running her fingers over his hook.

"Do you think there might be anywhere we could go? I feel like celebrating tonight." Said Hook.

"Room three." Giggled Paulette. "Are you sure you can handle all three of us?"

"Oh, I think I'll manage." Grinned Hook as he used his magic to transport them all to the room upstairs.

"Gods, I am not going to bear witness to this debauchery." Groaned Rumpelstiltskin.

"Then maybe you had better scatter, you imp." Hook retorted. Within a moment Rumpelstiltskin disappeared.

"Sorry, Hook, did you say something?" Claudette asked as she made her way over to him, starting to undo the buttons on his coat.

"Not at all." He said, using his hook to begin ripping the sinful bodice of her dress. "I was simply wondering exactly HOW identical the three of you are." He let out a little appreciative gasp as her dress fell and she was naked in front of him, the other two sisters following suit.

"Are you ready to play, Dark One?" Purred Laurette, beckoning him over to the bed.

"More than ready." Said Hook as he joined all three sisters on the bed, pinning a giggling Paulette underneath him. Gods, he needed this tonight; three gorgeous, willing women ready to cater to his every need.

 _And most importantly, no Rumpelstiltskin._ He thought as he let his base desires take over.

OOO

It was almost dawn when Hook had finally had his fill of the triplets. It was painfully obvious he hadn't been the first that they had taken to their bed, but that hadn't particularly deterred him. No, they had been exactly what he had needed, just a beautiful distraction. The triplets were all curled up in bed together, naked and fast asleep. Hook used his magic to dress quickly and transport himself out of the room. He wasn't one for lengthy goodbyes anyway.

The dark castle looked less imposing by dawn's early light, and Hook suddenly seemed relieved at having some kind of fixed abode, even if the castle was still reeking of his thwarted enemy.

"Oh, thank the gods that's over, now we can get to the task at hand." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Oh, I was enjoying being rid of you." Groaned Hook as he turned to face the imp.

"You don't think I was too?" Rumpelstiltskin sneered "But now that I'm dead, the wards around the castle are crumbling, and Belle is in there unprotected."

"What is it about this girl?" Sighed Hook "Does she possess some untold magic that all villains want a piece of?"

"No." Rumple said through gritted teeth "She is….was….my true love, and I don't want to see her hurt. By anyone. So if you could keep your cock in your trousers long enough, kindly put the wards back up!" He snapped.

Hook bowed sarcastically. "Fine. I'll put the wards up. I don't particularly care for unwelcome visitors anyway." He then searched through Rumpelstiltskin's memories of him putting up the original wards around the castle, and tried to weave them in a similar way. He slowly let his magic surround the grounds, lowering his hand when he was done.

"Not bad." Said Rumpelstiltskin. "Although the southern side is still a little weak, you'll have to work on that."

"I know." Muttered Hook. "The water from the creek….it repels the magic. Besides, I better stop now, Belle is awake."

"How do you know? Can you sense her?"

"Well, yes I can…but I can also see she's trying to climb out the tower window." Hook Grinned.

"Then bloody stop her before she breaks her neck!" Rumpelstiltskin screeched.

Hook smiled as he popped into Belle's room, where he saw the girl had tied every one of the bedsheets together to fashion a rope. She was almost halfway out the window when Hook arrived, and Rumple gasped.

"Well, there love, it's not polite to leave a man's bed before breakfast." Hook teased, using his magic to make the sheets disappear, leaving Belle clinging to the window ledge.

"Hook, if you're going to kill me, just do it already. I'm through being everyone's prisoner." Said Belle defiantly as she gripped onto the ledge tightly.

"Oh, I have no intention of killing you." Hook chuckled as he waved his hands, causing Belle to levitate back into the room before dropping her on the floor. She landed with a soft thud, and Rumpelstiltskin immediately rushed to her side.

"You could have been a little more careful, Hook." He hissed.

"I don't need to justify my actions to you." Hook snapped back.

Belle frowned. "You can see him? You can talk to Rumpelstiltskin?" She asked, standing and dusting herself off.

"How on earth did you know that?" Hook frowned.

"I read." Belle retorted. "Besides, when you talk to him you aren't exactly subtle."

Rumpelstiltskin dissolved into a fit of giggles. "She has a point, dearie."

Hook was infuriated. If he could get rid of the imp and his rather annoying love, his life might be all the more simple. His expression changed when he heard Belle's stomach rumble, and he noticed how in tatters her dress actually was, now she stood before him in the daylight.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"Um…I think two days ago." Said Belle cautiously.

"Regina denied you food?" Hook's anger was starting to boil again. He knew all too well the feeling of being starved, and having no chance at getting another meal. It was just one more strike he had to add against the queen.

"Although, she never struck me." Belle retorted, referencing the first time they had met in her cell where he had hit her after she refused to help him in her revenge. Rumple chuckled as he watched the exchange. His love certainly wasn't afraid of the filthy pirate.

Hook was momentarily caught off guard. Striking her in his anger had not been one of his finest moments. "Although." He said slowly. "Regina was more than willing to kill you, which makes me the lesser of the two evils."

"However you want to justify yourself." Said Belle.

"Ouch." Giggled Rumpelstiltskin.

"Are you deliberately trying to antagonise the Dark One?" Hook goaded her.

"No. I'm merely trying to say my piece." Belle huffed, standing up a little straighter.

"Right. Well, now that you've said it, can we get on with breakfast? You'll need to change though, I won't have you dressed in those rags around the castle. I have standards."

"I…don't have anything else to wear." Said Belle, suddenly looking self-conscious.

"Well, I can remedy that." Hook waved his hand in front of Belle, dressing her in a fine ball gown of gold silk embroidered with pearls.

Belle gasped when she looked down at her gown. "I'm no longer the princess of Avonlea. I can't…wear a gown like this." She said, almost looking on the verge of tears. Hook could see that Rumpelstiltskin was now looking ashamed, and he quickly realised it was Belle's original deal with Rumpelstiltskin that had made her renounce her royal title.

"Ah, something a little more pedestrian then." Hook said, trying to lighten the mood. He then waved his hand, conjuring up a gown that the triplets would have loved, complete with a scandalous neckline.

"Hook!" She exclaimed, immediately trying to cover herself up. "I'm not going around dressed as one of your tavern wenches!"

"The blue dress, you idiot, do I really need to explain this to you?" Rumpelstiltskin sighed.

Hook let out a sigh and waved his hands, placing Belle in a simple blue peasant dress, complete with a white apron.

"Thank you, this is much better." Said Belle, smoothing out her apron.

"Whatever." He replied. "I still think the other two dresses were much more exciting."

Belle decided to ignore the comment. "Is it alright if I eat something now? I am a little hungry."

"Right this way, milady" He said, gesturing to the door of the room. Belle walked right past him and out the door, not bothering to look at him.

 _Gods, his new prisoner was going to be a lot of work._

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hi Everyone! Thought I would do a mid-week update for you all! I'm so excited that you are all interested in this story! I know there is a serious lack of Captain Beauty stories and this is giving me a nice fix! I'm fairly busy with 'Three Lonely Souls' so I'm not sure yet how regularly I will be updating this story, but be assured I have lots of plans! This is also the most number of villains i've had in a story, and also the first story that I've written almost entirely from Hook's POV (usually I always write from Belle's POV and do some 'head hopping' to other characters but I've set myself a challenge and i'm going to try to stick to it!)**

 **By the way, how much do you love the banter between Hook and Rumple – more of this is coming! I also love that even though Belle has gone through a lot as Regina's prisoner and losing Rumple, she's not taking any crap from Hook!**

 **Once again, a BIG thank you to all who reviewed. I literally did a happy dance when I learned how enthusiastic you guys were for this story!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	3. Chapter 3: Visitors

**Chapter three: Visitors**

As they entered the dining hall, a small trinket on one of the pedestals caught Belle's attention. Hook watched in fascination as Belle stood staring at a small, chipped teacup.

"He…kept it. My chipped cup." Belle's lower lip trembled.

Rumpelstiltskin was immediately at her side. "Of course I kept it." He said softly, knowing she couldn't hear him.

Hook rolled his eyes. He wasn't a romantic at the best of times, but watching this pathetic one-sided exchange between his dead enemy and his prisoner was too much to handle.

"Sentimentality will get you nowhere, Belle." Said Hook.

Belle shot him a fierce look. "Just because you've never loved before, I wouldn't expect you to understand. But I loved him, and he loved me!"

"Oh, really?" Said Hook, moving closely to her. "I'll have you know that I've loved more deeply than you could ever imagine. That is…until your precious imp tore her away. He ripped out her heart and he crushed it, right in front of me."

Belle blinked, trying to take a step back to distance herself from him. "No. He wouldn't." She said, her mind trying to rebel against Rumpelstiltskin doing something so heinous.

"Oh, he did. And while we are getting everything out in the open, do you really think he loved you? I've seen his memories, Belle. He cast you out the moment he thought loving you would strip him of his power." Hook smirked.

Belle immediately knelt on the ground, Hooks' words causing her untold hurt. She had really tried to be strong, and promised herself that she wouldn't cry in front of him, but her resolve was breaking.

"That was cruel, Hook, even for you." Said Rumple, crouched beside Belle.

"It was the truth, nothing more." Retorted Hook.

"He's….still here, isn't he?" Asked Belle as she tied to stop her tears.

"Always." Hook's expression softened and he knelt down in front of her. He had no idea why he wanted to show this woman compassion. It wasn't in his nature.

"Please, apologise for me. I can't…stand to see her like this." Begged Rumpelstiltskin.

"He…wanted you to know that he's sorry. For everything." Said Hook, glancing over at the imp. He merely nodded, satisfied that Hook was able to heed his request.

Belle let out a deep shaky breath, and eventually the flow of tears stopped. She looked up at Hook with her bright, saddened eyes, and it devastated him. He was beginning to understand why Rumpelstiltskin had fallen for her in the first place.

And that's enough of that. His mind snapped at him.

"Belle, do you will be able to stand up, and possibly eat something?" He asked.

Belle nodded, and allowed him to pull her into standing. She had regained her composure by the time she made it to the dining table.

"Do you…want me to cook something?" She asked.

"Perhaps later." Hook said. "But for now, I've always wanted to try this." He clicked his fingers and platters of food were positioned abundantly on the previously empty table. Silver trays of muffins, pastries, sausages, eggs, toast and exotic fruits covered most of the available surface.

Belle's eyes widened. It had been so long since her tummy had been full, and she was desperate to eat.

"Go on, you must be hungry." Said Hook, motioning for her to sit at the end of the table. Belle immediately began piling her plate with food, shovelling it in much faster than a lady of good breeding should have. Hook sat back, almost fascinated. Belle was such an odd creature, far different to any other woman he had met.

Belle noticed Hook staring at her, and she stopped eating, appearing embarrassed.

"It's not you." Hook said. "I've just realised I actually don't need to eat to survive." He stared at the plates of food. Gods, just one more thing he would miss now he was the Dark One.

Belle swallowed her piece of toast and took a sip of her tea, her initial hunger sated. "You don't have to eat, but Rumpelstiltskin still did anyway. He said it made him feel more human".

"Well, in that case." Hook said, grabbing a muffin and coating it in lashings of butter. "Better not let this go to waste." He wanted to groan as the delicious food entered his mouth. "This is very good, if I do say so myself."

Belle gave him a wry smile. "Tea?" She asked.

"Please." He said, watching her as she poured him a cup. "It's nice to see you smile."

"Don't count on it happening often." She retorted.

"Yes, this little tea party you're giving is not going to solve anything." Spat Rumpelstiltskin.

Hook opened his mouth to give the imp a serve, but before he could do so, the doors to the dining room blew open, and Regina strode in, her long black cape dragging behind her.

"Oh, this looks cosy. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something." Smirked Regina.

Belle immediately gasped and hid under the table. Rumpelstiltskin stood protectively in front of Belle, knowing that it was a futile action. Hook was immediately on the alert and stood up quickly.

"What do you want, Regina?" He spat. "I thought our business was concluded yesterday."

"Oh, it was." Smiled Regina. "But I wanted to check on how you were doing. By the way, those southern wards are a little weak, anyone could just walk through."

"As you've just proved." Said Hook tightly.

"Yes, you might want to fix it soon. Especially if you are letting your little prisoner walk around freely. What kind of warden are you?"

"A more compassionate one than you. You would have starved her to death." Hook snapped.

"Careful, Hook. You almost sound like you care." Regina's voice sounded unnaturally sweet as she turned to look under the dining table "You can get out from under the table, dear. I'm not going to bite."

Belle hesitantly got up from under the table, still trying to stay as far away from Regina as possible. She didn't think of herself as a coward, but the memories of Regina's ill-treatment were still fresh in her mind. Hook continued to look between Belle and Regina, not entirely sure he had the resources to stop her if she tried anything rash. Rumpelstiltskin looked livid.

"So…" Regina said conversationally, taking a grape and popping it into her mouth. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself last night. The triplets in that tavern were quite…accommodating."

"You were spying on me?" Hook sneered.

"Oh, no, that wasn't my intention. But you did have the audacity to leave the mirror in the room uncovered while you were ravishing those women. It was quite the show."

Hook paled. The mirror in the room at the tavern. He had forgotten to cover it. "You sound Jealous, my queen…or maybe watching me last night taught you something." He wiggled his brow suggestively.

"Hardly." Regina smirked. She chanced a look at Belle, who was appearing a little shocked at the topic of conversation. "Oh, don't look so surprised dear. Do you really think some small, innocent thing like you would interest a man like Hook?" She walked closer to Belle, who was visibly shaking.

"Pitiful. Is it any wonder he sought out the company of other women after your very first night? He may be taking tea with you, but he certainly won't be fucking you."

"That's enough, Regina." Hook warned.

"Have I hit a nerve?" Regina smirked.

"Careful Hook. If Regina thinks Belle's life matters to you, she'll be in danger." Warned Rumpelstiltskin.

Hook's expression changed instantly. Darkness spread across his features as he grinned wickedly. Regina's challenge would only respond to strength, and a great deal of deception. He stalked his way over to Belle and took her by the waist.

"I don't appreciate you telling me how to deal with my prisoners, Regina." He said coldly as he lifted Belle onto the dining table and pressed her legs open. Belle gasped and tried to pull away. "Just play along." He whispered in a voice only she could hear.

"Besides, I could have her right here, right now." He said, lustily trailing his hook over her shaking body. "But I won't, because I have so many more plans for this one, and it's driving Rumpelstiltskin a little mad." Hook couldn't lie to himself. The sensation of having Rumpelstiltskin's little maid pressed against him was a wondrous feeling. It was all he could do to not carry out his threats right now in front of Regina, Rumpelstiltskin be damned.

Regina smiled. "Well, I can see you have this well in hand….pardon the pun."

"Hook, this was not what I had in mind" Said Rumpelstiltskin desperately.

Hook released his hold on Belle, but she was too bewildered to move. Rumpelstiltskin was still by her side, feeling completely powerless. If he was alive, he could destroy both Regina and the pirate without blinking.

"One more thing before you go Regina." Said Hook as Regina turned to leave. "Whatever arrangement you had with the crocodile before he died, that deal is off. I'm the new power in town, and it comes with a new set of rules."

"You're going to regret this pirate." Regina seethed. "I've been playing this game a lot longer than you, and believe me, you're going to need an ally in this."

"You've never been my ally, Regina. You've only ever betrayed me. First with Cora, then with the Dark One's dagger. Besides, I've outlived you by centuries, so do not underestimate me." He said, carefully annunciating each word. By the time Hook had finished his sentence, it was barely above a whisper, but the tone was enough to give anyone chills.

"No pirate, don't underestimate me." Regina sneered, her body extremely close to Hook. She then turned to Belle. "Anyway, I must be going. Belle dear, enjoy your illusion of freedom from me."

With that, Regina disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Belle jumped off the table and knelt on the ground, breathing heavily. The threats from Regina and Hook's rough treatment had left her completely shaken.

Hook stood for a moment, chest rising and falling in anger. He continued to stare at the spot Regina had just stood, wishing he had the presence of mind to destroy her with a fireball while she was in front of him.

"Say something to her." Rumpelstiltskin begged. "Can't you see she's distressed?"

Hook snapped back into reality, approaching Belle with caution. He knew she wouldn't want him physically close in that moment. "I'm sorry." He said, kneeling down. "It was the only thing I could think of to protect you from Regina."

"Then let me go, please." Whispered Belle, tears once again threatening to form in her eyes. "You've already got what you wanted, you've had your revenge on Rumpelstiltskin. Just let me go."

"You can't let her leave. Regina wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She's safer in the Dark Castle, even with the likes of you." Said Rumpelstiltskin. Hook realised the enormity of what his enemy was asking.

"You can't leave, Belle. Regina will hunt you down the second you are clear of these grounds. Until she is no longer a threat, you must stay here, for your own safety."

"As your prisoner." Sniffed Belle, looking up at him with anger in her eyes that tore him apart.

"Yes." He said tightly, offering his hand to help her get up off the ground, but she refused him.

"Fine, have it your way then." Hook snapped, turning on his heels to leave the room. He glanced at Belle, who was still shaking on the cold stone floor. "You may not like this, but I'm keeping you alive because the crocodile asked me to. I personally don't care whether you live or die."

As he left the room, he could hear Belle openly weeping, and it tore at him.

"Thank you, for keeping her away from Regina." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"You can be a real prick, you know that, right?" Said Hook, still reeling from his morning.

"So can you." The imp retorted.

 **Author's note:**

 **Phew! Finally we have chapter 3 up! I was inspired by this story because I really wanted to have three villains squaring off against each other, and I was blown away by Rumple being the guide for when Hook became the Dark One on OUAT….so this is my version of things. Just note I have specifically tagged this story as 'no non-con' and I intend to keep my word – BUT that doesn't mean there isn't going to be a hell of a lot of sexual tension between Hook and Belle, with lots of the Dark-Hook dynamic that we've seen in 'Land of winters' (yes I'm shamelessly plugging my other stories!)**

 **I know it seemed like Hook had a good handle on his powers early, but I've been careful to keep the powers he mastered quickly (like changing his clothes and teleportation) the same as the show. Hook is pretty good at any magic that relies on instinct and impulse, but he will definitely struggle with anything substantial (i.e. protection spells or any kind of potion work.)**

 **Ooh, I also love people are asking about Snow and Charming….and yes, they do play a minor role in this story. Obviously because I've messed with events, the Dark Curse hasn't been cast yet…but I don't want to give away those little plot bunnies yet!**

 **Thank you for reading! I don't have an upload schedule for this story yet because life is insane and 'Three Lonely Souls' is going to take up a fair amount of my free time until the final chapter.**

 **Much Love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	4. Chapter 4: Heartless

**Chapter 4: Heartless**

Hook threw another magic book against the wall of the library. All he wanted was one little answer about how to strengthen the southern wards, and Rumpelstiltskin was being decidedly unhelpful.

"I live by a simple rule, dearie. You need to learn to do this by yourself. I can't be spoon feeding you all of the time."

"You're enjoying this." Hook groaned. "You're blocking your memories from me."

"Well, yes." The imp giggled. "Since you killed me I've had so little pleasures. Watching you struggle is the last joy I have left."

"Well, one of the last. I've kept Belle alive for your sake. I could have just as easily killed her." Hook threatened.

"But I knew you wouldn't. I know you well, pirate, and you've never been one to kill the innocent."

"Was that a compliment?" Hook questioned.

"Merely an observation." Said Rumpelstiltskin. "Now, think very hard, what type of magic book would you find protection spells in?"

"Gods, not this again." Killian groaned. "I've had just about enough of your games, imp!"

"You've been the Dark One for little more than a day and you're already at the end of your rope? Good lord dearie, you're going to need a stronger stomach than that if you want to survive."

"Shh, did you feel that?" Said Hook, looking around the room.

"No, what?" Asked Rumple.

Hook paled. "It's Belle. She's breaking through the southern wards."

"Oh, this is bloody fantastic!" Rumpelstiltskin stamped his foot "Well, go and get her, before Regina decides to turn her into dust!"

Hook shook his head and whisked himself to the southern border of his grounds. He saw Belle just about to step over the boundary of the wards.

"What did I tell you about trying to escape?" Said Killian, pulling her roughly by the wrist. Belle shrieked and tried to pull away from him, but he was too strong for her, even without his magic.

"I had to try!" She said, and yelped as her foot tripped on the steps he was pulling her up, making her stumble.

Hook immediately scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. He ignored her cries of protest as he ascended the final steps. "Where are you taking me?" She gasped.

"I think you know." Said Hook as he entered his bedroom.

"Hook, be reasonable." Said Rumpelstiltskin, knowing he was completely powerless so long as Hook was holding Belle.

The pirate ignored Rumpelstiltskin and threw Belle on the bed. He was furious with her, given the little maid had defied him so many times in the space of a day. Belle cried out as he pressed himself against her, trying to pin her on the bed.

"Hook, stop this now!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled in rage.

"Why on earth am I exerting myself?" Said Hook out loud to no-one in particular. He abruptly stood, and before Belle had a chance to move, ropes magically appeared from the headboard and wound their way around her wrists.

"What are you doing?" Cried Belle, trying to pull herself free.

"Making you stay put. Apparently you can't be trusted with free reign around the castle. You can stay there until you apologise."

"I have to apologise?" Belle was practically shouting. "You killed Rumpelstiltskin, and now you've kept me prisoner. I'm not apologising to you!"

Hook smirked. "Then you're going to be there a while." He stormed off back to his library, ignoring her shouts of protest.

"Was that really necessary?" Grumbled Rumpelstiltskin.

"She didn't give me much of a choice. She's not great at obeying orders, is she?"

"No, she's just not following YOUR orders." Giggled Rumpelstiltskin. "And can you blame her? What part of your behaviour would make her want to obey you?"

"I was hoping fear would be enough." He replied, sounding defeated.

"Well, she is scared of you, although she hides it well. Although she is much more afraid of Regina." Rumpelstiltskin cursed. "I'm afraid that woman has done irreparable damage to her."

Hook's expressing softened for a moment. "What do you think happened to her?" He asked.

"I wish I knew." Rumpelstiltskin said with venom in his voice. "But for Gods sakes untie her already. She's suffered enough!"

Hook opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Despite the darkness that was coursing through his veins, he still had a compulsion to care for this girl, and he had no idea why. As he entered his room, he could see Belle struggling against the restraints. There were defiant tears in her eyes, and she was refusing to look at him, even when he sat down beside her.

"This will go a lot easier if you'd just listen to me." He said, weaving his magic to loosen the ropes. Belle sprang up and moved to the opposite side of the bed. She glanced at the door, and immediately began to run for it. Hook was much faster, especially aided by his magic. In seconds he had her pinned against the wall, pressing his entire body against her.

"What did I just tell you about trying to escape?" He hissed. She struggled against him, fighting his every movement.

"I-I'm not staying here!" She gasped. Hook's free hand had found the front of her bodice, and her eyes flashed with fear. Rumpelstiltskin cursed, knowing nothing he could do could stop this.

"You don't have a choice." He growled at her, their lips almost close enough to kiss. His hand began to trail over the front of her chest, and she again tried to pull free, but something was off. He should have been able to hear the thumping of her heartbeat, instead he was met with only silence as a vision flashed before his eyes.

 ** _Regina had taken her heart._**

 _2 days ago – Regina's summer palace:_

Belle lay shivering on the tiny cot in her cell. Regina had left her chained for days and the heavy iron chains were making her arms ache. Her stomach was growling, her throat dry, and the only way to pass the time was to stare at the tiny patch of blue sky peeking through the only window that was no larger than a porthole.

She startled when she heard the heavy door creak open.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." The voice of the huntsman sounded sincere, but Belle was still wary, given Regina had tasked him with torturing her on more than one occasion. She knew he had no choice, and that she had taken his heart, but she still couldn't help flinching as the man neared her.

"W-where's Regina?" She asked quietly, realising he was alone.

"She's away. She won't be back for a while." The huntsman said carefully.

"Then…what are you doing here?" She asked, propping herself upright.

The huntsman knelt in front of her and unwrapped a basket covered in a cloth. "I thought you might be hungry. I raided the kitchen while no-one was looking."

Belle was practically salivating as she looked at the food. The smell of freshly baked bread wafted into the otherwise stale room. She saw cheese, grapes, thick slices of ham and a small bottle of wine. Her stomach growled but she continued to hesitate.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She asked.

"Because…you've done nothing wrong, and I know Regina barely orders enough food to your cell to keep you alive."

Belle couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed one of the soft white rolls and bit into it. It melted perfectly in her mouth and she wondered if anything had ever tasted so good. It only took three more bites for her to polish off the whole roll.

"Thank you." She said, wiping her mouth. "I know it was a risk to come here and help me."

"It's the least I can do, after all of the despicable things I've done to you. I can't tell you how ashamed and sorry I am."

Belle looked up at the man she had only known to be her torturer. He had administered the blows, and Regina's magic had healed her. It was a sick cycle that had continued the entire time she had been Regina's captive. "I know you don't have a choice. She has your heart."

Tears formed in the Huntsman's eyes. Clearly he had never thought that Belle would have forgiven him at all. "You're too good." He said quietly. He absently fiddled with the buckle of the basket, as if wondering what to say next. He then propped himself up so he was sitting beside Belle on the cot. "I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Belle reached up and placed her hand gently on his shoulder, her chains making a chinking noise as she moved. They sat in silence for a moment, no words really needing to be exchanged. Belle offered to share her food with him, and they sat together, telling each other the stories of their earlier years.

"Is it true you really don't have a name?" Belle asked.

The huntsman nodded. "I wasn't raised by men, so I wasn't given a name."

"I feel like I want to call you something." Said Belle. "What if I called you Graham?"

The huntsman raised his eyebrows "You just named me?"

"I did. Do you like it?" She asked.

"I do." He said, taking one last sip out of the wine bottle. "I've been here two years, and I've never been called anything more than a slave. It's nice to have a name."

Belle took the bottle off Graham and took a deep drink of wine. It helped the parched feeling she had had since she had arrived at the castle. Time seemed to pass slowly while they were sitting there, but they knew it was only a temporary reprieve from the pain they were both experiencing.

"Graham, did it hurt, when she took your heart?" Belle asked quietly.

The huntsman took another sip of wine. "Yes." He answered "At first the pain was so intense I couldn't breathe, then all I could think of was that there was a part of me that belonged to someone else. I didn't think humans could be that despicable towards each other."

"We don't all do horrible things to each other." Said Belle, placing her hand on his knee.

"No, I'm learning that. But….being here is changing me. Without my heart I can't really feel anything and I just…I just want to feel something."

"You helped me and gave me food when you didn't have to. I know that you feel." Belle and Graham were so close to each other on the cot, the huntsman could feel the quickening sound of her heartbeat.

"I've missed that sound." He murmured quietly, placing one hand gently on her chest. Belle didn't bother pushing his hand away.

"You still have a heart, whether it's inside your chest or not." Graham lifted Belle's chin so she was looking into his eyes. In a short breath their lips were touching. It was a sensation that didn't compare to the kiss of true love, but there was comfort in it, even for a fleeting moment. Belle let out a soft moan as the kiss deepened, silently relieved Graham's actions had not changed to violence like Rumpelstiltskin's kiss had. He also didn't seem to want more out of her than just a simple kiss.

A loud bang of the cell door caused them both to separate quickly.

"What is going on here?" Regina all but shrieked in a terrifying tone. Graham had moved in front of Belle, protecting her from the Queen, but he was tossed aside by her magic as if he weighed nothing. A loud thud echoed through the almost empty room as the huntsman landed on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Did you think you could get away with this? Defying your queen?" Regina sneered as she walked over to the huntsman and kicked him with her heavy boots. Graham howled in pain, unable to stand up against the onslaught of violence against him.

"Please stop!" Belle yelled in the bravest voice she could muster. Regina's eyes turned savage as she moved towards her. Belle tried to recoil away, but the chains were keeping her close to the wall.

"What's this? Our little mouse speaks? Tell me, little Belle, did you enjoy playing with my things?" Regina's hands moved around her throat and she was gasping for air.

"Please…I didn't…I'm sorry!" She tried to reason with the Queen, but it was no use.

"Let her go, Regina!" Graham coughed as he tried to stand, but Regina's magic was too strong. He was flung against the wall and his unconscious body crumpled to the floor.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Belle shrieked, desperately trying to pull Regina's hands from her throat.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't plan on killing him. He's too valuable. But I do intend to punish him for his treachery." Regina let go of Belle and waved her hands in the direction of the huntsman's body. Instantly his body was enveloped in purple smoke and disappeared.

"Now, the question remains what I should do for your punishment." Regina's voice turned cold. "You appear sweet and innocent, princess, but deep down you are a conniving snake. Let's see how long you can pretend to be the pillar of goodness when you are missing a heart."

Regina's right hand sunk deep into Belle's chest, causing her to cry out in pain. In a moment, Regina had pulled out the glowing heart and began to admire it. Belle was still struggling to breathe.

"Oh, you'll get used to it." Regina smiled, enjoying watch the princess shake in front of her. "You're now a little pet of mine too - and if you displease me, all I have to do is squeeze."

For emphasis, Regina started to place pressure on the beating organ, and Belle instantly crumpled, now being held up only by her chains.

"Please…I'm sorry, just don't do this." Belle's voice shook as she struggled to get back on the cot.

Regina only smiled. "It's a little late for that dear. You should have thought of the consequences before you played with my favourite toy."

"I wasn't playing." Belle said defiantly.

"Oh?" Said the Queen, looking slightly amused. "Was it true love then? Because I can tell you now that a heartless, nameless huntsman is not capable of it – so don't flatter yourself."

"You're wrong about that. He is capable of feeling, even without a heart. You're the only one truly heartless around here."

Regina lifted her hand to strike the princess, but thought better of it. The fear in her threat was just as effective. Besides, she had a better way to destroy her.

"That's not entirely true, dear. I happen to know of another one who is heartless; one who scorned your affections. Your sweet Rumpelstiltskin will meet his end tomorrow night. My present to you is that you get to watch the whole thing through my mirror."

OOOOO

Hook cursed and released Belle after seeing the vision, leaving her standing in front of him shaking.

"Now you know." She said quietly.

 **Author Notes:**

 **So...bet no-one saw that coming? I'm sorry this chapter took AGES to come out. I've loved this plot line since I drafted the concept for this story but it's proving VERY challenging to write!**

 **Much Love!**

 **Lady Eowyn**


End file.
